Canal J
Canal J is French television network owned by Groupe M6. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series and anime programmings. History Canal J was launched on 23rd December 1985. Launch of the broadcast for children's entertainment and cartoons. Originally broadcasting from 10:00 to 12:30 and 16:30 to 18:00 and owned by Hachette. On January 1988, Canal J was acquired by Europe 1 Communication. On 13th April 1989, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed and the new broadcast format for rest of cartoons, series, movies and documentaries. On 1990, Canal J was transmitted by the satellite TDF 1 and was extended by cable providers. On 8th April 1991, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed, this logo is created by Gédéon. On 13th November 1992, Canal J was launched in Dekania as part of Metrovision channels (along with France 2, France 3, MCM, Canal Jimmy, Tele 5, Telefilm, Pervyi kanal Ostankino, RTR, Der Kabelkanal, TVE Internacional, RTP Internacional and the Russian-language channels). On the yesterday, Canal J was added from Canal Satellite and was time-shared with Canal Jimmy. On 5th October 1996, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed as part of Canal Satellite Numérique's launch. On 30th October 1999, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed, this logo is created by So What Now. On 15th December 2000, Canal J was changed the logo is now it's glossy following TiJi's launch. On 4th Apri 2001, Canal J broadcasts exclusively the cartoon series Titeuf. On May 2003, Canal J will be transmitted by French digital terrestrial TNT. On 13th April 2006, Canal J was closed in Dekania by reason: replaced by Gulli. On 27th August 2007, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed and is now 24 hours. On 31st August 2009, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On 2011, Canal J switched to 16:9 image format. On 13th January 2015, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed and stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definitiion version. On 26th August 2019, Canal J was rebranded and the new logo was changed, this logo looks like Gulli. On 2nd September 2019, Canal J and this channels were acquired by Groupe M6. Programming Animated series * All Hail King Julien * Bakugan Battle Planet * Bande de Sportifs! * Bayblade Burst Turbo * Dennis and Gnasher: Unleashed! * DreamWorks Dragons * Extreme Football * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! * Lanfeust Quest * Lego City Adventures * Nate is Late * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pokémon series * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Snack World * Sonic Boom * Squish * The Basketeers * The Legendaries * Titeuf * Totally Spies! * Trolls de Troy * Zak Storm Live-action series * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Yo soy Franky Entertainment * C'est bon Signe * Canal J Style * Mes tubes en Signes Logos Canal J (1985-1989).png|First logo (1985 to 1989) Canal J (1989-1991).png|Second logo (1989 to 1991) Canal J (1991-1996).png|Third logo (1991 to 1996) Canal J (1996-1999).png|Fourth logo (1996 to 1999) Canal J (1999-2007).png|Fifth logo (1999 to 2000) Canal J (1999-2007, glancevi).png|Sixth logo (2000 to 2007) Canal J (2007-2009).png|Seventh logo (2007 to 2009) Canal J (2009-2015).png|Eighth logo (2009 to 2015) Canal J (2015-.n.v.).png|Ninth logo (2015 to 2019) Canal J HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to 2019) Canal J (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present) External links * Official website Category:Children's television channels Category:Launched in 1985 Category:Television channels in France Category:France Category:Groupe M6 Category:Bertelsmann Category:RTL Group